


Surely to the Sea

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: After working a case in California, Dean and Cas visit the beach.





	Surely to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stay_inside_the_salt_ring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_inside_the_salt_ring/gifts).

> A short DeanCas ficlet written for the awesome didnt_survive_twist_and_shout's birthday. 🎁

Cas furrowed his brow. “This isn’t the way to the I-80 East.”

“Pit stop.” From the driver’s seat, Dean grinned. “Besides, it’s not every day we get a case in sunny California.”

“Dean, it’s raining.”

It had been all week, ever since the two of them had arrived in Pacifica on Monday to investigate what had turned out to be a pack of djinn. Now it was Thursday, and the rain beat against Baby’s windshield as they drove down the freeway. 

Dean chuckled. “Figure of speech. Point is, we’re here, and I’m takin’ you to the beach.”

Cas regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled. “All right.”

They pulled into an empty parking lot by the sea. Dean switched off the headlights, turning the heater up high and the radio down low. “C’mere…”

Cas scooted till they were side by side, Dean’s arm draped loosely over Cas’s shoulders. Outside, the wind whistled against Baby’s frame as the rain pounded out a steady rhythm on the roof, but inside the cab was safe and warm. Cas rested his head against Dean’s and let out a contented sigh. “This is nice.”

Dean gave a quiet hum of agreement and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s temple. “‘S perfect.”

They stayed like that for over an hour, breathing in each other’s presence and listening to the rain as the waves crashed against the shore.


End file.
